Comfort
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: Cody, Bailey,Woody, London, and Zack go see a scary movie. After the movie, Cody and Bailey are left alone. Bailey gets spooked and Cody comforts her.
1. Plans

The sea breeze was flowing with the warm sun rays in the sky during a wonderful Friday afternoon. The blue ocean was calm around the S.S Tipton. On deck there was a group of teenagers. Bailey, Cody, Woody, London, and Zack were hanging out at the juice bar.

Cody and Bailey were sitting next to each other, sharing a banana fo-fana smoothie. London was sitting next to Bailey. Woody and Zack were sitting next to London. Zack and Woody were talking about a new scary movie that was going to play that night. London was listening to Zack and Woody's conversation.

Zack: So, Woody when does Too Late To Turn Back start?

Woody: I believe it starts at 7:00.

Zack: Cool. What is it about?

Woody: I think it's about a newly wedded couple who drive down a haunted road at night and they run out of gas and they just passed a gas station a couple miles back. Also the movie is based off a true story.

Zack: Neat!

London decides to ask Zack and Woody if it was ok of her to come along and see the movie with them.

London: Hey, guys. Can I come see this movie with you two.

Zack: Sure, London.

Zack wondered if Cody and Bailey wouldn't mind seeing the movie with them.

Zack (looking at Cody and Bailey): Hey Guys. Would two like to join us in watching a movie at 7?

Cody: What kind of movie is it?

Zack (plainly): A scary movie.

Cody (looking at Bailey): Bailey is a scary movie ok with you?

Bailey: Sure. It's fine with me.

Cody (looked back at Zack): Ok, Zack. We'll come to the movie.

Zack, Woody, and London left. Cody and Bailey were alone.

Bailey: Cody what time does movie start?

Cody: It starts at 7.

Bailey: Well, what do you want to do until then?

Cody: I don't know. Do you want to go down the water slide?

Bailey (smiles): Sure, Cody. I guess I'll meet you at the slide.

Cody: See you later, Bailey.

Cody kissed Bailey on the cheek before they parted and went to their separate cabins. After 45 minutes of dressing, Cody and Bailey went to the water slide and met up with each other. They went up the slide together, holding hands. Bailey went in front of Cody and he wrapped his arms securely around her waist. They were sent off and went sliding down the twisted water slide. When Cody and Bailey got to the bottom, they were submerged underwater for a few seconds before they came back up. They were smiling at one another.

Bailey: That was fun, Cody!

Cody: Yeah. It sure was!

Bailey gives a sly smile at Cody and splashes him. He splashes back. Soon, both Cody and Bailey are having a water fight. As they're splashing each other, they are laughing. Soon after, they get a little tired and stop splashing each other. Cody and Bailey floated to the side of the pool and just sat there for awhile.

As Bailey and Cody were sitting, Bailey reached out for Cody's hand. He grabbed her hand and held it tight. Bailey then leaned close to Cody and laid her head gently on Cody's shoulder. A few seconds later Bailey started to talk.

Bailey: Isn't it a nice day?

Cody (looking at Bailey): Yeah, it is really beautiful.

Bailey (looking at Cody): Do want to get out of the pool before we turn into prunes?

Cody: That would be nice.

Cody and Bailey get out of the pool and dry off with their towels. Then they put on some clothes over their swim suits.

Bailey: Hey, Cody. What time is it?

Cody (looks at his watch): It is five o'clock.

Bailey (kisses Cody on the cheek): Ok. I guess I'll see later.

Cody: I'll pick you up at your cabin by 6:30.

Bailey: Ok. Bye, sweetie.

Bailey leaves Cody and goes towards her cabin. Cody smiles and goes to his cabin.


	2. Fear and comfort

In Bailey and London's cabin, Bailey is sitting on her bed, thinking about her and Cody. As Bailey was thinking to herself, London came into the room.

London: Hey, roomy!

Bailey: Hey, London. Where did you go with Zack and Woody?

London: The game room.

Bailey: What did you guys do?

London: Well, I just watched Zack and Woody play games and make havoc.

Bailey (weirded out): Ok, then….

London: So, what did you and your little lover-boy do?

Bailey (blushes from London calling Cody her lover-boy): We went down the water slide.

London: Oh that sounds fun! So, was there ANY thing else in particular you two did?

Bailey: No, not really. We haven't done much.

London (adding to Bailey's sentence): Yet!

Bailey (doubting): No.

London (complaining): Why not?

Bailey (unsure): Because…, Cody and I have just started dating and we aren't that intimate right now…

London (sighs): Fine. You two can be goody goodies and not be a little 'wild' once a while.

Bailey: What?

London: Nothing.

At Cody and Woody's cabin, Cody was sitting on his bed when suddenly Woody walks into the room.

Woody: Hi, Cody!

Cody: Hi, Woody.

Woody: So, Cody what did you and Bailey do?

Cody: We just went to the water slide.

Woody: Neat! London, Zack, and I went to the game room. It was awesome! Zack and I played pool. Then we played Zombie Smashers and Street Fighter. Zack made a stink bomb and I had farted Stairway to Heaven during the stink bomb. London passed out though.

Cody (grossed out): I wouldn't blame her!

Woody (defensive): Hey…, at least I have not had any cheese in my system.

Cody (sarcastically): Goodie.

Woody: Hey, Cody. What time is it?

Cody (looks at watch): It is 5:30. (panics) Wait! 5:30! I have an hour to get dressed and pick up Bailey!

Woody: Wow. 5:30 already. I'd better get Zack. We'll meet you guys at the movies. Bye!

Woody walks toward the door and opens it. Woody walks out the room. As Woody leaves, Cody says good-bye.

Cody: Now that Woody is gone, I've got to pick out an outfit for tonight before I pick up Bailey.

Cody goes through his dressers and finds a black t-shirt and grey jeans and puts them on. He then finds some decent black shoes and a white jacket. Cody then puts on the shoes and his white jacket and heads out the door.

Back at Bailey and London's cabin, Bailey is putting on some peace-sign earrings to top off her outfit for that evening. She already had on beautiful blue dress on with blue flats. Her hair was down and slightly curled.

London (looking at Bailey): Wow! You actually look pretty for once, Bailey!

Bailey: Thanks. I guess.

London: Well, let's not dilly dally, we have a movie to catch!

Just as London and Bailey were going to leave, they hear a knock at the door.

Bailey (excited): Oh, must be Cody!

London (confused): Huh?

Bailey: Cody said he would come pick me up at 6:30.

London: Well it is 6:30.

Bailey walked over the door and opened it. There stood Cody with a smile on his face.

Cody: Ready, Bailey?

Bailey (smiling): Yes, Cody.

Cody grabbed one of Bailey's hands and led her out of the room.

Cody (looking over at London): London would you like to come with us?

London: Yes, Please!

London, Cody, and Bailey left the cabin. After walking for a few minutes, Cody, Bailey, and London met up with Zack and Woody. It was nearly dark and the movie started in a couple of minutes. Zack, Woody, and London got seats while Cody and Bailey got some snacks for their friends.

Before the movie started, Cody and Bailey found their friends and passed out the snacks. After the snacks were distributed, Cody and Bailey sat next to their friends. The movie theater turned dark and the screen flickered on.

As the movie progressed towards the end, the suspense had built up in the audience. Bailey shivered and hid her head on Cody's shoulder. Cody could tell Bailey was getting spooked.

Cody (looking down at Bailey)(whispers): Bailey? Are you ok?

Bailey (whispers)(stutters): I-I'm ok, Cody. Really.

Cody (concerned): It's ok if you're scared, Bailey. If you don't want to watch the rest of the movie, we can leave.

Bailey (stern): No. It's ok. I can deal with watching the rest of movie.

Cody: Ok. But if you change your mind, we can leave.

And if you get scared but you don't want to leave then you hold on to me.

Bailey: Thanks, Cody. That's very sweet of you.

Cody (smiles): You're welcome.

Fifteen minutes later Bailey was holding onto Cody, shivering. Cody held onto Bailey. A few minutes passed and the movie was over. When Bailey and Cody got up from their seats, they noticed that the others were gone.

Cody: I wonder were Zack, Woody, and London are.

Bailey: They probably went back to their cabins.

Cody: You're probably right.

Bailey (looks at the night sky): It sure is dark out tonight.

Cody: Yeah. I wonder what time it is. ( looks at his watch) It's nine.

Bailey: That means we have an hour before curfew.

Cody: Since we have an hour to hang out on the deck, what do you want to do?

Bailey: Maybe walk around a little bit and look at the stars.

Cody: That would be nice.

Cody and Bailey start walking together, holding hands. After fifteen minutes of walking, Bailey hears a cracking noise. She turns her head to see what it is but then turns her head back to Cody.

Bailey: Cody, did you hear a cracking noise.

Cody: No. Why?

The cracking noise became louder.

Bailey: Did you that cracking noise now?

Cody (gulps): Yes.

The cracking noise got even louder and then it was followed by a thumping noise. The cracking got louder and faster. The thumping noise got even louder and it got faster. Cody and Bailey were scared. As the cracking and thumping got louder and faster, there was bumping noise. Then, Cody and Bailey heard screaming. They panicked and ran towards a hallway.

When Cody and Bailey were out of sight, there was snickering in the back-round. From around a corner was Woody, Zack, and London laughing.

Zack: Man! That WAS too funny!

Woody: Yeah. Who knew Cody and Bailey were scaredy cats.

Zack (laughing): Well, I knew Cody would have of fell for that prank but not Bailey.

London (commenting about Bailey): I would know. Ha-ha.

Woody: But don't you think we were a little mean to them?

Zack and London: Nah!

Woody: Yeah! You guys are right! Ha-ha, ha-ha.

From a distance, while Cody and Bailey were huddled against each other on the floor, they heard Zack, London, and Woody laughing. Cody and Bailey found out about their plans.

Cody (frowning): I can't believe they did that to us.

Bailey: Well, there's no point talking about it now. We'll worry about getting back later. Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening.

Cody (sighs): I guess you're right, Bailey.

Bailey: Besides do you really want to stoop down to their level?

Cody: No.

Bailey smiles at Cody. Bailey stands up and lends a hand to Cody. He grabs it and she helps him up. Cody momentarily loses his balance and falls toward Bailey. But he catches his self by putting his hands on the opposite wall, while accidentally trapping Bailey. Cody and Bailey realize what position they are in and blush.

Cody gulps before he stands up straight and lends his hand towards Bailey. She takes his hand. They start to walk through the hallway. Cody and Bailey end up at Bailey and London's cabin.

Bailey (looks at the door then at Cody): Well, I guess this is good night?

Cody: Yeah. I guess so.

Bailey: Good night.

Cody: Good night.

Bailey (hugs Cody): And Cody. Thanks for comforting me at the movie theater tonight.

Cody (hugs back): No problem, Bailey.

Bailey and Cody broke their hug and just hold one another in each other's arms. Bailey and Cody stared into each other's eyes and started to lean in. Their heads got closer and their eyes started to close slowly. Cody and Bailey closed the gap between them. Cody's hands drifted from Bailey's waist to her hair and entangled his fingers in her soft and long brown hair. Bailey wrapped her arms around Cody's neck.


	3. Love lights up the dark

As Cody and Bailey were kissing, they backed up against the wall closest to Bailey's cabin and slid down on the floor without braking the kiss. Cody was on his knees while Bailey had her legs off to one of the sides. Cody broke the kiss.

Cody ( breathing heavily): Bailey…

Bailey: Yes, Cody?

Cody: Are you sure you want to---

Bailey (knew Cody was going to ask if they should have continued kissing): Cody you don't to hesitate. (kisses him)

Cody: Mmm (kisses back)

Cody starts to trail kisses along Bailey's neck. Bailey slightly moans. Bailey slides her hands down Cody's back from his neck. Cody toys with the dresses straps and they slip down to the side of Bailey's shoulders. Bailey leaned away so she could take Cody's jacket off him.

The white jacket was a crumpled piece of clothing on the floor. Cody leaned back towards Bailey and put his right hand flat on the wall near Bailey's head and continued to kiss his sweet heart. Then the kissing subdued and turned into pecks on the cheeks. Afterwards Cody and Bailey just rested against on a wall.

Their arms were resting at the sides of themselves. They were holding hands between the space of their sides. Cody was able to catch his breath.

Cody: Some kind of 'Good Night', huh?

Bailey: Yeah…

Cody grabbed his white jacket and stood up. Cody looked down at Bailey and saw she was tired. Bailey dozed off. Cody decided not to wake her. But he couldn't leave her on the floor, outside her cabin. Cody quietly kneeled down and gently picked up Bailey bridal style, carefully opened the door and gently put Bailey on her bed.

As Cody was about to leave the cabin, Bailey woke up and saw that her Cody was leaving. Bailey scooted towards the edge of her bed so she could be facing Cody.

Bailey (smiles): Thank you for a wonderful night, Cody.

Cody (smiles): You're welcome. Good night, Bailey.

Bailey: Good night, Cody.

Cody walked towards the door and opened it. He left the cabin. As Cody was walking back to his cabin he saw London.

Cody: Hey, London. Where have you been?

London: I was in Zack's cabin with Woody.

Cody: Doing what?

London (honestly): Nothing really. Just making jokes and laughing at them.

Cody: Ok then.

London: Well, see you tomorrow.

Cody: Yeah, see you.

London continued to walk back to her cabin that she sheared with Bailey. Cody stood for a second so London could pass by and that he would have space to move. Cody continued to walk towards his and Woody's cabin. When he got there, he heard Woody snoring. Cody quietly opened the door and carefully closed it. Cody then went to his bed and gently collapse on it. He soon fell asleep, dreaming about his 'Bailey's Comet'. He had a huge smile curled on his lips. Cody knew that the next day would be great.


End file.
